User blog:Delcore44247/Too Many Florida’s
BLURB Today’s Addition is about a multiplicane that multiplied Florida by 4, as well as Susan, Dwatberg and BooBear. While I’m not sure if multiplicanes can truly multiply people like it can land, but in my story, it did. Hope you like! In this story, a Category 4 hurricane hits Florida, and ends up multiplying not only Florida by 4, but also residents, Susan, Dwatberg and BooBear. There are now 4 Sues, 4 Dwatbergs and 4 Boobears. Lets see what happens, shal we? This storm will be a fake version of Irma. (or another landfalling C4 hurricane) Side Blurb This storm is based of Hurricane Irma from 2018, but can be any landfalling C4 storm. In this story, it is based on Irma. Irma was a very large storm in 2018 (the strongest with 185mph winds) that hit southern Florida as a 4. Irma hit in early to mid September of 2018. While this story will not follow the real storm 100%, most of the storm will be real. The track and hitting location aren't gunna be real, but most everything else should be. In this story, Irma hits Miami as a weak 4 at 130mph. Quick Sum Up A Multiplying hurricane arrives on Florida's southernmost major city, multiplying everything it touches. Sue, Dwat, and all 100 steet creatures must find a way to mass undo the Multiplicane's wrath! The best way? The same way it happened. A cyclone. An Erasing Cyclone. The steets build a Erasicane making machine to undo the clones. A little about the Characters Susan is a human, living in Miami Florida (In this story) and her new neighbors, are creatures, not people. She fell in love with Dwatburg- a humanoid creature, who also lived there. An evil humanoid monster, Mouwndberge,(who will be the antagonist of the story) has plagued the aria for years. Boobear, Voodoobear and Fujibear, all "steets" who live there, also hate Mouwndberge. They all are changed when a "multiplicane" hurricane comes.. It multiplies all of them by 4! How do they come of it and what happens to them? Or to their clones? Find out below. About the Storm Irma was a bad storm in Sues, Dwats and all the steets part of Florida. Irma hit their section of the state (Miami) as a C4, but there-on quickly weakening. Irma is a variant of the real one in 2017. It impacted them on September 11th 2017. The storm quickly multiplied everything its bolts hit. Irma was a Category 4 when landfalled in Miami. Therefore everything it bolted multiplied by 4. As the storm weakened so did the cloning. Effects Irma's Peak- 185mph & 914mb = D6 65B in Damages Non Cloning Lightning Strikes- about 12,000 Clones created.= Unsure but estimated around 6,985,000 200+ deaths, over 1500 injuries. Story Early September, 2017, Hurricane Irma was coming. In Miami, a neighborhood already in stress from an evil monster, is gunna have another problem. Not knowing what the storm will bring, the neighborhood stays calm. Mouwndberge was off doing is normal evil routine. As the people and creatures prepare for the worst, Mouwndberge is only trying to terrorize them. The Prep At the Steets' house, all 3 steets are working to fix and ready their home. Boobear, Voodoobear, and Fujibear are all hard at work when Dwatberg and Susan come over. Steets have a cool way of building houses. They built their house with only 1 floor above ground and 2 floors below ground. Sue and Dwat ask if the steets needed help. They allow them to help, and they finish just as fast. "Now ours?" says Sue. "No be it. You be allowed to stay wit us." All three steets, Sue and Dwat touch up the house. It looks like a hut from up top, but below ground its a fortress. Anyway, Sue and Dwat get the belongings they care for most and come back. "WE THREE STEETS) The mailbox said. It even looked like a steet. Steets are snake like creatures with a wide flat body, usually a foot wide and 4 feet long. They have long yellow or red eyes, depending on the species, and even a rare black-eye or black nose steet. They have small noses in between their eyes. and bear like ears. Most may call them a flat bear. While they don't eat much, they like berries, fruit and small game. Which they are hunting for. Boo brings back a big pile of fish, squirrels, rabbits, and whole bunch of fruit baskets. Sue and Dwat go to the store and buy food. Voodoo and Fuji went out to look for other useful items like water, buckets, unwanted appliances, and unfortunately enough, trash. Steets are really creative when it comes to building. They use trash and mud or cement to insulate and line the outside of the aboveground parts. Some steets may even eat it. Since steets cant enter stores by rule and law, Sue and dwat had to go shopping for the rest. As the hurricane approaches, their are not much food items, so they took everything they found. "462 dollars please." Dwat insisted he'd pay. He hands the clerk the money and she processes it. Just at that moment, a slam comes from the back. "uh no.. I think he's here" "who" asked the clerk" "MOUWNDBERGE!" says a monstrous voice from the middle row. All the shoppers started running in chaos. "Lets go" Dwat quietly said "before he knows were here." Sue and Dwat silently rushed out the door to see the steets waiting on a bus. They quickly board it. The bus luckily left on time. They saw from the window from a safe distance Mouwndberge throwing cars. A tall humanoid monster who can move things with his mind, he's pretty dangerous. "Who be more dangerous? Mouwnberge or Hurricane? said a steet. Sue and Dwat along with the other passengers and the bus driver overheard the steets say "Aieee Mouwndberge!" "That mouwndberge guy sounds evil and dangerous", ays pretty much everyone on the bus. "Dat he does be." say the steets on the top of the bus. "He terrorizes our neighborhood 3 miles from here. Didn't expect to see him here at Walmart." Sue and Dwat say. everyone on the bus agreed. They never heard of a guy named Mouwndberge. Now he's all over the news. "Evil-doer Residents Called 'Mouwndberge' Attacks Local Grocery Store" Of the safety, Sue, Dwat, and all those steets exit the bus wishing everyone good luck on their travels and to stay safe. "You live here too?" asked Sue. Yus! all of them say. Dwat says that they all communally share an underground fortress, that we have yet to explore. "Go inside the steets say. Since the steets can do magic, they put a spell on the house to prevent Mouwndeberg from entering or knowing of the fortress's location and even existence. All the steets hold hands and say a curse or spell and a green forcefield starts to build. all the steets are now putting one hand towards the growing forcefield and continuing to say a spell. Dwat says they do this once a week. "The spell only lasts a week." While it wont keep the hurricane out, it will block all evil from entrance and knowing the location. All they'll see are trashy and unkempt shacks. (another reason to collect trash- to deter evil!) Kowing theyd wake up to a hurricane, Sue, Dwat and all the steets go to bed. Storm Day! Now waking up, the hurricane is just starting to ramp up. all the steets go to look and see Mouwndberge right outside the property with company, all in a row. They have jackhammers, sledgehammers and chainsaws. There not using them for good. We'll leave it at that. They are all looking at the dumpy property in the rain. Like they know someone is there. Now its been a few hours. The Storm is getting bad. "They cant still be there" says Fuji. "Who beez there? says the other steets, followed by Sue and Dwat. She points at the window. "But be careful. All the creatures see Mouwndberge. "YICK" said everyone. "Look who it is. And hes got company" Laura the Warlax, another ledgendary monster, is there along with a dozen or so recruits. "Lets Fight" said Mouwndberge. "Is he serious??" asked Sue. "If he wants us, he's got us." Dwat, Voodoo, Fuji, Boo, and Sue all go outside with axes, chainsaws, sledgehammers, swords, and guns ( Yet guns won't work against monsters) Out in a hurricane, the monsters, steets, and creatures fight. Mouwndberge and his recruits cower and leave. "Yea you stay away you coward!" Yells Dwat. "Don't provoke him! said Sue. Now going inside, a lightning bolt blasts through the field and hits all of them. As the winds get stronger, rains get heavier, and more intense lightning, they figure the eye is coming. They go inside. Dwat sees more of him. Sue sees her clones too! there are 400 steets. (There used to be a hundred!) Now suspicious, they see and know that something weird happened. They all got multiplied. They all read that Irma was now a Cat 4 storm, winds of 130mph. But how are there 4 of everyone? Dwat insisted it was a "multicyclone" or better known as a multiplicane. "Its the only logical explanation." "Do you think Mouwndberge and his army got multiplied?" asked Sue. "Hope Not" said all the steets. Dwat agreeing. They all go upstairs right in time to see sues house fly away. Irma ripped it off the foundation and tore it to shreds! "My poor house!" yelled all four Sues. Dwat's is still there but falling apart. A few shacks fell over and disassembled. "Its not yours, Its mine!" says the real Sue. Nobody can tell the real versus the clones. All 408 of them watched Irma knock more houses down. A lightning bolt hits a house and 4 houses fall from the sky above it. " Ah so every bolt multiplies the thing it touches." hypothesizes Dwat. An hour later, the eyewall arrives, the most fierce and destructive part of the storm. As the storm rages on above, the steets teach Dwat and Sue their ways. At the same time, the steets are attempting to build an "inator" to remove the clones. Then the lights go out. "Who goes there" says a number of steets at the same time. They look but nobody's outside. Its pitch black outside. Sue looks out at the ground where her house once stood. She cries. "Why me?!" A bolt hits a neighbor and now pops out 3 of him. Ah the category probly dropped. Dwat looks to see Irma's rating at a 3. "Now probly all of Miami's multiplied. Are you still working?" asked Sue "What do yu think?" asked the steets. Its so dark they cant see a thing. "We be wait till eye comes. It will be light to see. We continue then" as more and more bolts come and go, they see so many multiplied items littering the ground, whether its trees, houses, skyscrapers, that blew from the city, and so much house pieces. With everything blowing and getting tossed, everything is a mistle. A big 18 wheeler gets struck and 3 of them pop out. After 30 minutes of multiplying items the eye finlly comes and the steets are able to continue working on the inator. "Best use this stuff to our advantage.." all the steets, even the clones pitch in to help. they all gather parts from the hurricane and take them inside. the city is in ruins from the storm. The steets knowing they don't have much time, gather supplies while they can. They all bring in a load of truck parts, building blocks, wood, metal, and so much more. They all get things set up. one steet demolishes the truck and uses the belts and motor for the machine. they put together the machine. they hear the thunder coming back. Sue's outside looking at her foundation. "What am I going to do?" she paused. "How am I gunna fix this... I cant fix this..." She looks at the darkening sky and goes back in. "You built the Inator? "Yes! It does be ready. We use it after storm is done." Boo then adds- " We undo are clones first den yers" "Den we try city" added Fuji. "But it wont be easy. It be tuff." The storm rages on again outside. The hurricane is back. End of the Storm and Attempted Repair Boo and Voodoo announce the completion of the 2nd machine. An erasing cyclone machine. " It the only way" said Voodoo." It be too much to do by hand. It need to be Cat 4". "4 to undo all the clones?" Asked Dwat "right. We'd be dividing by 4 now. So everything this next one comes deletes the clones. It only has to hit a clone of the or the real thing to reverse the cloning." The steet pauses for a moment then continues to the first machine built. "As for us, This machine will undo our clones. Get behind it. Sue, Dwat and the clones of steets all behind the machine take a picture with each other, then que the machine to erase the clones. FLASH! All the clones go up in thin air and are gone. Its only the 100 steets and 1 Dwat and 1 Sue. As the multiplcane has now died to a C1, the cloning has stopped. Its still hours until they can set up and activate the erasicane machine. so all the people and creatures lock up everything tight and call it a day. They will activate the machine tomorrow. Boo brings down the first machine to the basement for safekeeping. They all go for a snooze. The next day, the multiplicane is over water, and is now just a regular tropical storm. Everyone wakes and the steets fire up the erasicane machine. Clouds start filling the air and not long after, a new hurricane was brewing over Miami. A creature made one. What will be a 12 hour cyclone, the erasicane starts bolting and erasing the clones. With each lightning bolt, the clones disappear. Mouwndberge shows up once more and this time with four clones of each army member. There are now 4 dozen monsters to fight. Dwat, Sue and the steets get out their tools once more and head to a battle. Everyone swinging at eachother and loud conversing and trading fists, it lasts an easy 30 minutes. A lightning bolt hits Mouwndberge, then one to Laura, and their army. The clones disappear, and its now just them and the recruits. Lightning bolts keep hitting cloned objects and winds sweeping away the debris. A magical cyclone was "far fetched" thought just about everyone in town but it actually is working. Since its not a real cyclone and a machine generated one, you can turn it off manually and the cyclone will end. However they decided to leave it on. That way it guarantee every clone is gone. Still fighting, Boobear gets her magic axe out and slays Moundberge and he disappears. Voodoo takes care of Laura. The recruits all cower and leave. The neighborhood is now rid of evil thanks to the steets. Tired, everyone rests and, next thing, its sunny. All the clones are gone, and all damages reversed. Who knew a cyclone could be a good thing! Its like the multiplicane never happened. All the clones and even the later known Floridas that got cloned have been destroyed. They didn't know till after the erasicane ended that their was evidence the whole panhandle got cloned. They found out too that they are destroyed too. They can now live peacefully, like nothing happened. Its another beautiful day In Miami. The end! Hope you liked. Category:Multiplicanes Category:Florida Hurricanes Category:Florida landfalls Category:Delcore's Category:Cyclones Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Erasicane